Separated at birth
by IzayaOrihara8
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru were separated at birth and are coming to see who they are and if they are actually brothers. One is a devil (Hikaru) and the other is an angel (Kaoru). Will they ever find out if there related? Will they find there real parents?
1. chapter 1

Hikaru's POV

Twin? What Twin? I never had a brother. I'm the only child. If I had a twin I'd be with him right now. But then yet, no one would want to be with a devil... I mean look at the wigs I have, all black with a bit of red, my pointy horns and my sneaky devil tail. Sigh. Man I wish I had a brother.

Kaoru's POV

I was told I had a twin... But how is that possible? I have no brother and plus I'm an angel, with white beautiful angel wings and a hallo. If I had a twin or a brother in any case I would of been in formed with my parents... But they said nothing but then yet having a brother would be nice.

At that though I ended up bumping into someone.

"Hey buddy! Watch it!'

Hikaru snarled.

"S-Sorry s-sir...'

He looked kinda just like me... but with devil wings a devil tail and horns. He sounded some what like me but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey... you sound and look somewhat like me...'

Hikaru said looking me up and down from top to buttom.

"U-Um... I gotta go! Bye!'

I then flew off. I was scared. I didn't know if that was the twin everyone has been talking about or if that was just some kind of sick joke. Oh well. I'll figure that out later


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru's POV

Gr... That boy that I ran into... He seems... Skidish... He doesn't seem like the type to talk at all. Maybe if I follow him... I can get to know hime better. We never introduced oursevles properly. Maybe if we introduce oursevles we'll become friends... Maybe. Not that anyone would want to be friends with a devil who accidentally killed someone in a fight at the bar... Oh. Wanna hear what happened? Okay. Well. So I was in the bar I wasn't drinking alchol though I was having water. A drunk walked up to me and punched me. So then I got mad cause he did that I my temper got the better of me so I punched him a few times and with that he hit his head off of the counter and he died right then and there from blood loss and well now I'm being blamed for murder and well the police are looking for me now. So I have to run and hide... Yeah... It gets annoying after a while... But I'm use to it now...

Kaoru's POV

I made it home finally. My mom wasn't there though. My mom is barely ever home due to her working and my father. He's either sleeping or at work. So I pretty much do everything myself around the house. But I might talk to my mom and dad about having a sibling and see what they say.

With that being said I herd a knock on the door. I opened it and slammed it. It's the boy I met from earlier! Eek!

He caught the door with his tail before it closed and opened it again.

"That isn't a nice way to treat a guest'

"S-Sorry...'

"Anyways... I'm Hikaru Hitachiin'

"I'm Kaoru'

"Its nice to meet you Kaoru'

I noded.

"So this is where you live?'

"Yeah. My parents aren't home yet though. There barely ever home'

"Ah okay. I have no parents. Well I did but they were killed by some idiot when I was about 3 or 4 years old'

"Oh... I feel bad for you'

Hikaru sighed.

"No need to be sorry for me'

Hikaru scared me but I have a feeling me and him will be the best of friends like me, Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Honey, Andrew, Rose (Devil), Shy (Daisy) and Mori. In fact I might introduce Hikaru to all of my friends. Ehehe. He might enjoy having other friends to other then me. I mean, how bad can Hikaru be anyways? Devil or not he seems alright to me. But what will my friends think...? Ugh... They'll probably like Hikaru as well. I mean, again Hikaru can't be that bad. Even if he is a devil. I'll beleive that he's a bad guy when I see it with my own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru's POV

I going to go a head and assume that Kaoru is the good guy here. He seems like a really nice fella if you ask me. Wait... Hold up. Is that a uniform for Ouran Academy?

"Kaoru? You go to Ouran Academy?'

"Yeah. Why do you ask?'

"I really want to aply there but I need to get a job first. I need enough money to get onto the school and well I need to meet the rest of the host club first as well'

"Hey. I can always pay for you to aply for the school'

"R-Really?'

I was surprised that he would ofer to pay for me to get into Ouran Academy. I couldn't afford to go to school since my parents died when I was 3 or 4. So I was never put into school. I tried to teach myself but it failed so I gave up and well I saw these guys wearing Ouran Academy uniforms and I thought to myself 'I really want to aply for Ouran Academy but I don't have any money'

"Yes really. I'll do anything for you Hikaru. Thats what friends are for'

I smiled and hugged Kaoru. Kaoru smiled and hugged me back.

"You really think that were friends?'

"Well of course Hikaru. If we weren't friends would I be paying for you to get into Ouran Academy?'

"Well... I guess not...'

"Come with me. I'll introduce you to the club'

"Okay'

Being at Ouran will be a new start for me. I'll meet new people and well I'll possibly make new friends.

Kaoru's POV

Me and Hikaru walked down to Ouran Academy. While walking there we bumped into Andrew who was just leaving.

"Hey Andrew'

"Oh hey Kaoru'

"Hikaru. This is Andrew Anna Kirk. He has a brother but his brother doesn't come to this school. He also has a step brother and a step sister named Seb and Alex. Seb is the girl'

"Nice to meet you Andrew'

"Nice to meet you to Hikaru'

"Oh. Andrew is also a prince'

"Cool!'

"Hey Kaoru. Do you want me to take Hikaru inside and introduce him to the others?'

"Sure. I'll come with you guys as well'

"Alright'

Andrew me and Hikaru walked into the school and then walked into Music room 3. Shy and Devil looked over at us.

"Hey Kaoru, Hey Andrew'

"Hey Devil'

"Hey'

"Howdy Guys!'

Andrew smilled at Shy and Shy smiled back.

"So you smile at the country girl but not at me?'

"Shut it Devil'

"You sound so much like your brother right at the moment'

"Oh really? Me and my brother are nothing a like. We're complete oppisites'

"Well your brother always tells you to shut up just the way you told me to shut up so yeah'

"Whatever'

Devil sighed and walked over to Andrew me and Hikaru.

"Whose the new guy?'

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin'

"Ah. Okay. Well I'm Rose Devil Brunette but I like being called Devil. I'm a transgender. I'm female to male and my friend Shy over there is male to female. He goes by Daisy'

"Alright'

"Over there reading is Haruhi Fujioka, in the corner is Tamaki Suoh, on the laptop is Kyoya, sleeping on the couch is Honey, the person standing near Honey is Mori and it appears you have already met Kaoru and Andrew already'

Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah. Kaoru is the one that going to pay for me to get into Ouran Academy'

Tamaki then got out of his corner and ran over to Hikaru.

"Your saying you want to join the host club?'

"Yes'

"Well welcome to the host club'

Haruhi put her book down and walked over to Tamaki. Hikaru gazed at Haruhi, she looked really cute. I could tell Hikaru had a crush on Haruhi. Tamaki then brought Haruhi into a hug.

"Sempai. Let go of me'

"Sorry Haruhi~ I got carried away~'

Tamaki let go of Haruhi. Hikaru looked away. He still thought Haruhi was to cute. But how did he figure out that Haruhi was a girl that fast? Well I guess it was pretty obvious.

With that being said Hikaru finally met the host club members. I just need to now have him aply and then I'll pay for him to get in and thats all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru's POV

Now then. I met the host club now I just need to aply and Kaoru has to pay for my aplication. I'm so happy that I'm going to be in Ouran Academy but... I'm not really that smart consdering that I haven't been in school till now. I taught myself at age but stopped at age 6 cause I just confused myself. So I stopped teaching myself.

"Hikaru, moi ami. The aplication sheets are on the table'

I nodded and walked over to the table and sighed the aplication sheets.

"Aplication sheets sighed'

"Good'

Kaoru handed the money over to me and I handed it to Tamaki. Tamaki then handed me a uniform.

"Be here on time tomorrow morning Kaoru and Hikaru'

"Yes Boss'

Both me and Kaoru said as we headed back to Kaoru's place.

"Hey Hikaru, You can stay at my place if you want'

"Really? Thanks a bunch dude'

"No problem. Thats what friends are for'

Friends... I'm glad Kaoru is my friend. But this twin people have been talking about. Could it be Kaoru? I'll have to ask for his last name. Cause I'm pretty sure if he looks and sounds somewhat like me then that means he must be my twin.

((sorry about the shortness. I cant really save my stories on my desktop cause my computer likes to delete them. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Battlescar8 out!))


End file.
